


All You Need

by redsandman99



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsandman99/pseuds/redsandman99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brie reflects on her relationship with Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need

The ice machine broke the almost eerie silence that had filled the hotel hallway. Brie Bella looked away from the vending machine that was dispensing the midnight snack she wasn't actually hungry for and watched as her fiance Daniel Bryan filled their bucket full of ice. He kept his gaze straightforward, his lips set in a thin line. Shaggy blonde hair was mess and there was a piece of fuzz sticking to his beard. Normally she would have picked it out but tonight she made no such move. She just watched him, the events from earlier playing over and over in her head. The DDT from Orton from the ring to the floor, the RKO through the table...the decimation of her future husband had become an all too familiar sight. Between Orton, the Shield and the put upon Big Show it was one fight after another. And every time Daniel was about to get ahead he was knocked back down. The McMahon regime didn't want him to be their champion but he had no quit in him. Every setback fueled his drive and it did astound her just how far he had come. He was never meant to be in the WWE. That was what everyone had said. The King of the Indies had become the most popular superstar in the largest wrestling promotion there was yet the powers that be wanted him to toil down below the glass ceiling. The word infuriating didn't even begin to describe the situation.

"Your chips are stuck."

Brie blinked. "What?"

"Your chips are stuck." With a half smile Daniel handed her the bucket of ice. "Hold this." He made sure she had a hold of it before grabbing both sides of the vending machine and giving it a good shake. Immediately he winced but tried to mask his pain by continuing to shake the machine until her chips fell. "There we go." He reached down and grabbed them for her. He presented them with a soft smile, a smile that suggested nothing was wrong in his world.

"Thanks." She traded the ice for the chips and they started to head back to their room. His hand found hers, their fingers linking as they strolled through the empty hallway. His ring and middle finger hugged the engagement ring that now rested on her left hand. The fact that he had proposed wasn't shocking in itself. The way he had done it though, had taken her breath away. He was generally such a private person yet when the cameras for Total Divas were rolling, he had asked the question that had been over two and a half years in the making. He had told her he would love her forever like the ocean goes on. She almost cried even thinking about it now. She quickly wiped her eyes before he could notice. She felt the same but at the time she hadn't been able to put it in very eloquent words. The answer of yes had been enough but now she wanted to tell him she felt just the same way. She loved him not just as much as the ocean but as the universe went on. That if she died at that moment she would die happy because had had been in her life. She opened her mouth but the words got caught in her throat. She told him she loved him all the time yet conveying how much left her at a loss for words.

"Please tell me you have a key card..." Daniel looked to her hopefully as they reached their door.

She smiled softly and pulled it from her pocket. "Of course." She unlocked the door and they went inside, Daniel making sure to do the chain latch behind them. Brie put the key card and bag of chips by the coffee pot before throwing herself on to the bed. She expected Daniel to follow her but he didn't. Instead he walked to the full length mirror on the far side, his arms folded over his chest as he examined himself with a frown. She turned on her side and watched him, propping herself up with an elbow. "Babe? Are you coming to bed?"

"Mhm." He lingered by the mirror for a moment longer before coming over. She scooted up and over so he could lay with her and get the covers over their body. Once they were situated he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her so close their faces were almost touching. They just stared at each other, his eyes half closed as he tried to fight off his exhaustion. Knowing he needed the rest, Brie slowly started running her finger down the bridge of nose. After the third time down she traced each eyebrow before repeating the pattern. He made one half hearted attempt to swat her hand away before just letting her lull him into slumber. Once the sound of his soft snores filled the room she turned on to her back and rolled him on top of her, letting his head rest on her chest. She moved his hair back ever so carefully, noticing that he did have a bruise from the DDT he took. Beyond bumps and bruises, he had come out of the fight only sore, not injured. It was rather fortunate, given the number of wrestlers Orton had put out of action over the years during his psychotic rages.

She sighed and kissed the top of his head. The images of him getting beaten started playing again in her mind. She couldn't shake it no matter how hard she tried. All the times she watched him get laid out from backstage...tonight she had come out to beg Orton to stop but it hadn't been enough. Orton had made a mockery of her attempts and now all she felt was regret. She should have done more. Slap Orton, jump on him and throw punches, kick him in the nuts--she should have just done something beyond stand there and be useless. This was the man she would literally die for yet she had let herself be rendered helpless. Nikki had tried to tell her it wouldn't have done any good to get herself hurt. It would only distract Daniel from winning the title come Sunday but that didn't change how she felt.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She clutched him like a child would clutch her teddy bear. "Daniel I'm sorry I--"

"Why the hell are you apologizing?"

Brie's eyes widened as Daniel sat up and craned his neck to look at her. "I thought you were asleep."

"Almost was," he admitted. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Babe..." He caught sight of a single tear moving down her cheek and quickly wiped it away. "Don't apologize for what happened."

"I didn't say--"

"You don't have you." He wiped under her eye before another tear could form. "See I have this thing where I'm magic and can read your mind."

"Magic huh?" She smiled and pressed his forehead to hers. "Is that what we call it?"

With a smirk he pointed his fingers and started moving his arms up and down. "Yes. Yes. Yes--"

"Oh my god..." Laughing she lowered his arms and kissed him. The things she had wanted to say earlier sprang back to mind. This time she was going to say them. She was going to tell him that all she needed in her life was him, that there would never be anyone in the universe she could love the way she loved him. But as they broke apart and she opened her mouth to speak, the look in his eyes stopped her. The words weren't necessary. He knew. He had always known.


End file.
